Flame and Frost
by Emerald Emblem
Summary: An Alternate Earth. The world lives in fear of a dark overlord who controls the people through fear with monsters, this tale is of 2 childhood friends who team up with 2 of the earth's guardian deities to try and liberate the world from the Overlords grip


Chapter 1 - Introduction

The sun was high in the sky, it was a warm day with cicada's crying loudly, in a small village, houses made of stone blocks with tin roofs, was surrounded by a mysterious barrier of rainbow clear hue. The sound of an axe chopping wood sounded occasionally, behind one of the houses on the outskirts of the village, a girl, wielding a huge Bronze axe, was chopping blocks of wood on a chopping block. She was a cute girl, her blue hair tied back into a long ponytail which extended to her lower back, she wore a green hooded top, a blue skirt which was quite short with thigh high white stockings and clasped black shoes, she had a long thin scar on her left cheek. She chopped another block and stuck her axe blade into the ground, so it would stand on it's own.

She sat down on the chopping block and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped beads of sweat off her brow.

"That should keep me going for a while" she exclaimed to herself, looking casually behind her to see a huge stack of chopped wood taller than her standing there. She slowly got to her feet.

"So hot…" she stated grabbing the hem of her hooded top and pulling it off, her boobs bounced as they were tugged up by the top, under some bandages, then tied it round her waist. She looked at her wrist where a watch read it was 1 o'clock.

"I'm late!" she yelled suddenly a look of panic on her face. She wrenched the axe out of the ground and hurriedly fastened both ends to a piece of rope with hooks on both ends, swung it over her shoulder so quickly the momentum sent her falling to the ground. She shrugged it off and began to run as fast as she could down the street, passing by various people as she ran towards a big dojo building at the other side of the village.

At the dojo, which was like any other traditional dojo, a boy was standing in the middle of a clearing. He had sharp green eyes, short messy brown hair and had his eyes closed in concentration, a short sword in his right hand and a bandaged left hand rested by his side, he wore a sleeveless shirt and wore a long brown jacket over it, with black combat shorts and brown leather boots. The wind blew his hair and clothes on a gentle breeze, the trees rustling and waving round him, as the wind died away he opened his eyes and some speeding objects flew towards him from all directions, he swung his sword and knocked the first one away, it turned out the speeding objects were arrows, he proceeded to swing the sword knocking arrow after arrow out of the air, one or two managed to get through and make cuts in his jacket and shorts. The last arrow was aimed true in between his eyes, he swung his sword at the last second and was only just able to divert the arrow past his cheek which made a flesh wound on his left cheek, blood trickled down his face and dripped down to the ground.

"You've got a way to go yet my boy" came a voice from the front step of the dojo, an old man sat there, he had appeared to have watched everything, he was quite wrinkled, with thin eyes, his hair on his head and beard were white as snow, he wore a Karategi with a Blue Hakama and v strapped wooden sandles.

"My apologies Grandpa" the boy said wiping the blood from his cheek wound. Resting his sword on his right shoulder.

"Do you know where Ayaka is Katsuo?" he asked looking round.

"Can't help you there, she's probably been caught up in woodcutting again, it's nearing winter soon and she's probably got a huge demand." Katsuo replied.

"Indeed, well then, lets have a sparring match" the old man said "Come get your kendo stick and we'll get started"

As soon as they began to enter the dojo a cry stopped them in their tracks. They turned to look down the hill to see Ayaka running up the hill.

"Hold on a second, wait for me!" she called, Katsuo stared for a bit then looked further down. Ayaka saw this and looked puzzled, then she looked down to see her boobs bouncing rather freely up and down under her bandages, she put on a look of anger and as soon as she made it up she pulled her axe from her back and swung the flat of the axe and whacked him right in the face, sending him into a nearby tree almost snapping it in 2. Katsuo sat there bleeding from his head knocked for a loop.

"S-sorry Ayaka" he managed to say before losing consciousness. Ayaka putting the axe back on her back. "humph!" is all she replied with.


End file.
